Gloss is an image or substrate attribute that pertains to a degree of specular reflection from a surface of a substrate or marking material image on a substrate. Specular reflection is the mirror-like reflection of incident light from a surface. Because the surface of the substrate or marking material image may not be perfectly flat, the light reflected from the surface of the substrate is not similar to what would generally be reflected from a mirror. When a surface of a substrate is rough, the percentage of the light that is reflected as specular reflection is less. In general, the rougher the surface, the less chance there is of the reflected light traveling in the direction of the specular reflection. By varying the roughness of the surface, different types of finishes may be achieved.